1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus for providing health status information, a method of controlling the same, and a computer-readable recording medium having recorded thereon computer program codes for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various electronic apparatuses provide health-related functions to users. For these apparatuses, various equipment is used to measure health-related information. In particular, special apparatuses are used to measure health-related information, for example, to photograph a subject by using ultrasonic waves, computer tomography (CT), or magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), to measure blood pressure by using a blood pressure gauge, or to measure a weight by using a scale. However, since it is difficult for ordinary users to easily use such special apparatuses, the ordinary users may have difficulty in obtaining heath status information.
A technology of detecting a face region from an image obtained by capturing a face of a user, and identifying the detected face region is being developed.
Accordingly, health status information may be provided to the user without having to use a special apparatus if a health status of the user can be determined based on the image.